Hatchet House
Hatchet House is the sub-label of Psychopathic Records, based in Royal Oak, Michigan in the United States. It was formed in 2007 by Insane Clown Posse. History Formation Hatchet House was created as a testing ground for underground artists, to see how the Juggalos react to them. The label may produce any genre of music. Successful artists on Hatchet House may eventually be signed to Psychopathic Records themselves. At the 2007 Gathering of the Juggalos, Insane Clown Posse released the names of the artists signed to the Hatchet House label: Tali Demon, DJ Clay, and Motown Rage. Current On the January 18, 2008, edition of Insane Clown Posse's Weekly Freekly Weekly internet news broadcast, R.O.C. was confirmed to be officially signed to Hatchet House. His new album, Digital Voodoo, was currently production. Also announced on the Weekly Freekly Weekly is DJ Clay's newest series of mixtapes, which feature "the entire Psychopathic Records family, in ways you've never heard the before ... redos, remixes, remakes, and collaborations, all unheard of." The entire Psychopathic, as well as Hatchet House, labels will be featured on the series of Let 'Em Bleed Mixxtapes, which is planned to be releasing at least three mixtapes per year. The first volume, Let 'Em Bleed: The Mixxtape, Vol. 1, was released on February 19, 2008. It featured such tracks as Shaggy 2 Dope performing Twiztid's "Fall Apart" and an Esham and Boondox collaboration. Let 'Em Bleed: The Mixxtape, Vol. 2 was released on July 8, 2008, and featured a guest appearance by Detroit rap legend Awesome Dre, and a solo track by non-Psychopathic artist Bizarre. The third volume was released on November 11, 2008.DJ Clay (2008). Let 'Em Bleed: The Mixxtape, Vol. 2. Liner notes. Hatchet House. On the August 19, 2008 edition of Shaggy 2 Dope's internet radio show, he confirmed that the band Chop Shop had signed to Hatchet House. As explained by Shaggy 2 Dope, "band consists of my little brother and his crew." No date was given for their debut album. The same day, Hatchet House release the compilation Tunnel Runners, featuring material from underground rappers and groups not signed to Hatchet House, such as Mars, King Gordy, Lo Key, Playaz Lounge Crew and Q Strange. In an interview with "Murder Dog Magazine", Violent J stated that he had considered putting out the Axe Murder Boyz' album, Gods Hand. On June 26, 2008, Axe Murder Boyz record company, Canonize Productions, released an advertisement for their new album. The commercial featured flashing images of the Hatchet House logo, as well as the Canonize Productions logo. On August 22, Axe Murder Boyz announced on their website that they were signed to Hatchet House. Gods Hand was released on September 16, 2008. In an advertisement for the 10th Annual Gathering of the Juggalos, Awesome Dre was named among the artists signed to Hatchet House. Artists * DJ Clay * Mike E. Clark * The Dayton Family * Vanilla Ice Former artists *Tali Demon *R.O.C *Motown Rage *AMB References External links *Official website *Psychopathic Records official website Category:Labels